Tk, Tk, Tk save me
by Boddy.neko
Summary: Originalmente llamado Te Kise, Te Kiero y Te Kerrè... sálvame Les ruego que por favor lean este fic... no se arrepentiran espero y díganme... ¿qué les parece la muerte en nombre del amor?...


Eha!! Soy Mayumi-chan... :)

Esta es una historia especialmente dedicada para mi onii-san Ukio-sensei. Aunque... no estoy segura de que alguien más a parte de mis amigas lean este fic, aun así espero que sea del agrado de cualquier lector amante de lo cursi...

Que conste que no soy una gran conocedora de Digimon, aunque si me gusta, no soy una master... ok? Y si escribo este fic es porque yo se que... a alguien muy especial le va a gustar, y si no te gusta el fic, mínimo te gustará que haya utilizado a... Tk-san.

Ahora... ninguno de los personajes de esta historia es mío... es de mi onii-san... oops, que diga, es de su creadora niponesa y mamá de los pollitos.(ne?)

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

La escuela estaba completamente vuelta loca, todos tenían una mirada sorprendida hacia la azotea del edificio, algunos miraban desde el patio central, otros desde sus aulas, y algunos más observaban desde los pasillos...

Los más cercanos a la escena eran Yamato, Taichi, Davis, Jyou, Ken y Tk; de quienes algunos angustiados no podían hacer más que llevarse las manos a la cara, Taichi jaloneaba y zarandeaba con brusquedad al "pequeño" Takeru, mientras el hermano del mismo trataba de separarlos...

-¡dile que baje de ese lugar! ¡TK... DILE QUE BAJE!- Tai tenía un nudo en la garganta, el cual le hacía dificultoso el hablar sin cortársele la voz. Y amenazaba con la mirada al pequeño rubio, mientras él sólo observaba boquiabierto y con total impotencia aquella escena...

-Tai... cálmate... Tai- Matt trataba de quitarle de encima el chico a su hermano, pero parecía que su amigo sólo tuviera ojos para cada uno de los movimientos de Takeru.

-¡HIKARI-CHAAAN!... BAJA DE AHÍ!!!- Davis y Ken coreaban hacia arriba con los ojos cristalinos y ambos con un temblor notable en su voz.

Mientras tanto... una joven parada al borde del tejado de aquel viejo edifico. Parecía totalmente hipnotizada por el viento que revoloteaba su cabello, y que pasaba por entre el mismo haciendo mínimos silbidos.

Meditaba... pensaba... esperaba...

Una ráfaga de viento, sólo se necesitó de una rápida pero fuerte ráfaga del mismo aire que la rodeaba asesinamente...

Todos los alumnos tensaron bruscamente los músculos al mirar aquel peligroso balanceo de la chica. Tai tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar, Matt y los otros dos prefirieron cerrar con fuerza los ojos para evitarse una desagradable escena... mientras que Tk no pudo evitar un corto grito desesperado...

Tenía que hacer algo... y pronto.

Reaccionó cuando apenas tuvo tiempo para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio y echarse hacia atrás... ¿por qué tardaba tanto?... dijo que no tardaría, ¿en dónde estaba?... aquella chica llevó un dedo a su frente y comenzó a darse golpecitos tratando de recordar si esa era la hora... quizás ella se había adelantado... ¿quién sabe?...

Desvió un poco la mirada, tratando de comprender porque se oía tanto alboroto abajo... ooops!

Quedó pasmada al notar la razón... había echado todo a perder... no había sido lo suficientemente "discreta" para que no se dieran cuenta... ahora tenía la mirada de todo el instituto sobre ella... de todos los maestros... compañeros... y...

No podía ser cierto, sólo reaccionó para golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano,... su hermano también estaba ahí, junto con Yamato-san... junto con...

-...Tk...- dijo vagamente mientras todos los demás le devolvían una preocupada mirada.

Giró rápidamente con la intención de cubrir su rostro, aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada, era un reflejo por la vergüenza de que la vieran de esa forma... pero al tratar de dar media vuelta, tropezó con una teja desacomodada, balanceándose de nuevo para caer de sentón en ese mismo lugar.

Tai no perdió movimiento de su hermanita, pero al verla ahí, torpemente sentada, volteó la mirada a Takeru agresivamente... pero ya no había nadie en ese lugar... él ya no estaba. El mayor de los Yagami cerró con furia los puños, maldiciendo a Tk, y echandole una y otra vez la culpa de lo que Hikari quería hacer.

Estando sentada, sentía un poco de consuelo, quizás sentía que no se encontraba tan a la vista de todos, o le daba seguridad estar pegada al "suelo" del tejado... como fuera... se acomodó, abrazó sus piernas y recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas...

Ahora ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo... bueno, no es que no estuviese segura de dejar ese lugar, claro que lo estaba... no podía seguir soportando la indiferencia que Tk había tenido hacia ella desde que regresaron del digimundo, tampoco podía aguantar que él pusiera atención en todas las chicas, menos en ella... ¿por qué no se fijaba en ella?... ¿por qué demonios ella era la única ignorada por él?

Alcanzó a escuchar el penas perceptible sonido de sus zapatos... la respiración aun entrecortada que mantenía debido a la velocidad a la que corrió... el leve roce del viento contra el cuerpo de él... precisamente... de él.

-no te acerques más... por favor...

Como si sus palabras fueran una orden, se detuvo algunos metros lejos de ella, consternado por la fría y seca voz que su Hikari-chan había utilizado.

-Hikari... ¿qué planeas hacer?... por favor baja...

Levantó levemente el rostro y forzó una triste sonrisa, aun sin voltear a verlo.

-no tienes ni una idea de lo que planeo hacer...

-si... lo sé, y por eso...

-tú no sabes nada- parecía que fuera forzada a hablar con él, arrastraba las palabras y hablaba en pausas.

-Hikari-chan... por favor... baja...

-¡NO!- algo en la voz de él la había irritado lo suficiente para gritarle... por lo menos consiguió que lo mirara por fin.

-...Kari...

-no te acerques más...- la advertencia hizo que el chico volviera su pie a su posición anterior, que pensando que ella no lo notaría, había avanzado.

-...esta no es la salida... no la es y nunca la será, para nadie ni para nada...

-oh si, claro que lo es, por lo menos para mí- dijo burlonamente.

-no, porque si te vas...

-me voy para no regresar, para no sufrir már por culpa...

-no digas eso- aligeró la voz, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le traicionaría la garganta-... yo... -bajó la voz haciéndola un susurro-... yo no sé que haría...

De pronto ella lo comprendió... se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, de lo que rondaba por la mente de él y de todos los demás.

-¿Tk?- se levantó y giró hacia donde se hallaba el muchacho- ¿qué pasaría si...

Él tragó saliva con dificultad, temiendo lo que pasaría...

-¿qué pasaría si yo muriera por amor?

-¿qué?- las ideas se le hacían nudo, la mente le confundió, y la furia surgió de él contra su hermano...-¿es por él... por Yamato?- ahora la voz denotaba un ligero temblor, pero esta vez era por la rabia que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-no... sería por AMOR... por tu amor...

Como si se tratara de un escalofrío, algo frío se derramó desde su estomago hasta la punta de sus dedos, algo frío... o cálido... daba igual.

Titubeo un momento antes de hablar, pero trató de pasar el nudo en su garganta para abrir paso a su voz.

-¿por... por mí? ¿morirías por mí?

Ella se sonrojó ante la reacción de él... ¿qué... acaso nunca se había dado cuenta?

-no, no creo poder ser capaz de aventarme desde...- se asomó cuidadosamente, inclinándose... alarmando de nuevo a la escuela-... desde aquí, ¿haciendo sufrir a mi hermano? No, no lo creo.

-entonces... ven conmigo- estiró la mano hacia ella- bajemos.

Ella giró de nuevo hacia el borde donde estaba parada en un principio, contemplando "algo"... esperando "algo". Volteó a ver rápidamente al joven y luego a su hermano.

Kari levantó un brazo en forma de saludo, y dirigió una mirada vidriosa y llena de dolor, aunque una sonrisa tierna.

-¡ADIÓS HERMANO!- su grito hizo que a todos les recorriera un cruel escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y los dejó con la boca abierta y con lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas- ¡KEN, DAVIS... YAMATO-SAN, ADIÓS, LES QUIERO MUCHO!

-Kari... no te despidas...-sollozó tratando de seguir hablando, pero quebrándosele la voz a cada segundo- por favor Kari... no me dejes... no lo hagas...

-Tk-kun...- él no quería oír eso, no lo deseaba- ... nunca quise a nadie más, a nadie más que a ti... nunca a Yamato-san, él fue como mi otro hermano mayor... y si tuvimos un acercamiento especial que tú mal interpretaste, fue porque él quería ayudarme contigo... aunque resultó mucho peor... ne?

-... no lo hagas, por favor...

Kari lo observó unos segundos con el rostro totalmente carente de expresión, pero al pasar de los segundos, rió sarcásticamente.

-No Tk, no tengo la idea de suicidarme... aún no... bijotmon me buscó hace unos días, dijo que necesitaban mi ayuda, sólo mía, y que quería llevarme con ellos...

Tk abrió a lo que pudo los ojos, tratando de reir por lo equivocado que estaba, y sintiendo como comenzaba a destensarse todo su cuerpo... por ahora.

-me iré, y ahí me quedaré... dijo que hoy vendría, a esta hora, en este lugar... en este momento...

Sin previo aviso, Kari saltó hacia un lado del edificio, extendiendo sus mano y mirando hacia el piso, hacia su futuro destino...

Por más que trató de correr para jalarla de la mano, no consiguió llegar antes de que ella se aventara como una vil suicida... Matt y los demás, tuvieron que poner todas sus fuerzas para detener a Tai, quién estaba vuelto loco y gritaba sin cesar...

Pero no, (kuso... ne? Nii-san), no se estrelló contra el concreto, como muchos pensaron que pasaría... de pronto "algo"... exacto, ese que ella estaba esperando, salió de la nada, tan rápido como un rayo, y tan ágil como para depositar a Kari en su lomo... por fin había llegado bijotmon... por dios, ya nos tenía con el alma en un hilo.

Tan veloz como frenó la caída de la chica, sobrevoló unos segundos frente a Tk, a la altura misma de él, pero en donde ya no había tejado... lejos de su alcance

-me voy Tk... cuidate, y cuida a mi hermano, onegai...- ahora era su turno para retener las lágrimas en su ojos, y para hacer todo su esfuerzo para seguir hablando.

-no- suspiró sollozante el rubio- no te vayas...- por fin dio permiso a esas perlillas de recorrer por sus mejillas- ... no me dejes...

-lo siento...- el ave dio media vuelta, dio un aleteo para levantar más arriba el suelo, y ella susurró para sí misma-... yo te quise demasiado Tk...

-no es cierto...

Giró rápidamente, esas palabras le sorprendieron del todo... Él ya no se encontraba tan lejos, ahora estaba en el mismo lugar de donde ella había saltado, al borde del precipicio, y al igual que ella lo hizo, tambaleaba sin cesar al ras del tejado...

-¿qué?- respondió con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ver en tal situación a aquel lindo "niño".

-no es cierto... me sigues queriendos- miró hacia el concreto que yacía varios metros abajo, lo contempló por varios segundos.

-claro que no... ya no me importas nada, por eso me voy- respondió sobresaltada ante lo dicho por él- y tú sabes mejor que nadie el motivo...

-¿por qué no dejas ya de hacerte la sufrida de una vez por todas?

-¿qué?

-...

-Tk... deja de balancearte así...

-¿por qué?- dibujó una tierna sonrisa en los labios-¿qué no se supone que no te importo más?

-SI... eso es cierto...

-entonces...?

Él la observó un momento, y luego volvió al suelo...

-pues...- no tenía respuestas, ella sabía que muy a pesar de su orgullo, él tenía absolutamente toda la razón.

-...Kari?... ¿qué pasaría si...- hizo un silencio sepulcral, tragó saliva y suspiró tratando de relajar el frenético palpitar de su corazón-...¿qué pasaría si yo muero...por tu amor?

-¿qué?- su corazón quería saltar hacia él, pero su cabeza le decía que no era de ella, que nunca estarían juntos, que ella tenía que irse.

Adelantó un pie hacia la nada, pero el jueguito le cobraría un susto... Sin quererlo, piso una teja desacomodada, haciéndolo tambalear de nuevo, y que su corazón se quisiera escapar de su pecho por el susto.

-¡TK!- ahora el que había gritado por su hermanito, había sido Yamato, quien no había perdido de vista la escena, al igual que todos los demás.

Kari hizo adelantar un poco al ave, por reflejo quería estar más. Asunto que no dejó pasar por alto el rubio. La miró con una pequeña y casi inotable sonrisa.

-¿qué pasa si yo cayera de aquí?

-no digas estupideses Tk, vete... anda...- sus intentos por hacerlo alejarse del borde eran en vano.

-... ¿te quedarías conmigo?...

Todo se detuvo para ella en esos instantes, el aire no existía, aunque no le hacía falta, se había olvidado incluso de respirar.

-.. entonces nos vamos los dos... kirei...

Y dicho esto, se lanzó hacia al frente a gran velocidad... dándole exactamente nada de tiempo para reaccionar a nadie... sólo a una persona...

Kari golpeó con el talón un costado del gran ave... como si fuera un caballo; y bajó a la velocidad digna de un rayo, tras Tk...

Pero al sentir como él estaba más y más cerca de estrellarse contra el suelo... no encontró otra solución...

Saltó del lomo de bijotmon... tratando de adelantarse al lado del chico... abrazándole aferradamente, cubriendo su rostro con su pecho...

Con un repentino movimiento, cambió de posición, tratando de protegerlo consigo misma...

Todo el mundo gritó ante aquel suceso... los dos hermanos salataban con ansias los barandales para llegar abajo primero...

-...Tk...- dijo debilmente con un hilo de voz-... siempre te querré...

-...y yo te quise...- murmuró, tomó entre sus brazos a la castaña, y se juntó a ella, abrazándo su débil cuerpo magullado por la caída-... te quiero...- su llanto se derramó sobre sus ojos, los cuales se empezaban a cerrar, apagando por fin la luz de Kari- ... y te querré por siempre...

END

Uh!!!!!! Espero os haya gustado nii-san, esta hecho con mucho cariño por el día de tu cumple y porque eres mi sensei. Después haré otro, sólo te pido algo... ¡no me mates!.. o bueno, mátame pero después de dejar un comentario... sip? Y todo el mundo que me hay leído... les pido lo mismo... onegai... os veo luego. Sayonara.


End file.
